The present invention relates generally to a method for detecting switch status of vehicle window, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for determining switch status of the vehicle window(s) based on the obtained window status decision information.
In the field of the Internet of Vehicles (IOV), intelligent transportation and location-based services (LBS), it is necessary to collect vehicle interior data, such as temperature, humidity, odor, light and air quality for providing convenient service to vehicles. However, once the vehicle window is open, the vehicle interior environment is easy to be influenced by outdoor environment, which leads to a big change to vehicle interior temperature, humidity, odor, light and air quality. Accordingly, there is a need to effectively detect the switching status of the vehicle windows.